Traditional social networks establish virtual and enduring connections of people. As connections are added, networks grow and take the character of their members. However, certain members are often more active than others, polarizing the activities on the networks and thus the character of the networks. Information served to the networks is usually personalized per the character of the networks. Since the character of the networks converge to a certain equilibrium, information of the same nature is repeatedly served to the same networks creating a groupthink phenomenon. As a result of these effects, traditional social networks become wearied over time. Users react by switching networks (e.g., teens leaving Facebook, flocking to Snapchat). The market reacts by offering specialized networks to focused segments (e.g., LinkedIn to the business segment, Snapchat to a younger segment, etc.) Social network companies react by acquiring other networks that are serving segments they are losing (e.g., Facebook acquisition of WhatsApp). However, specialization and acquisition only postpone the weariness problem. The current invention offers an innovative solution to the weariness problem by establishing real and transient social networks that mimic the real life connections of people, offering a shift from space-based to time-based networks.